


Feline Touch

by tiedyeflag



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Purring, bh has cat ears and more, mentions of touch starvation, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Flug discovers a few cat-like qualities in his boss, while Black Hat gradually yet grumpily opens up to his scientist.





	Feline Touch

When Black Hat summoned Flug to his office, Flug expected it was for Black Hat to inquire about the process of the latest inventions, as usual. However, when Flug entered the luxurious room, he found Black Hat sitting at his desk, like normal, but with a sleek black laptop on his desk, unlike normal. He stared at the screen while his fingers pecked at the keys.

“S--sir?” said Flug. “You wanted to see me?”

Black Hat tore his gaze away from the screen. “About time,” he growled. “Tell me, dear doctor, how good are you with computers?”

“Oh, I’m--I’m okay with them, I mean,” Flug tip toed to the desk and leaned over as far as he dared to catch a glimpse at the screen. “I didn’t know you owned a computer, sir,”

“Of course I do! What sort of businessman would I be if I didn’t stay on top of the latest trends of villainy?” His brows furrowed. “However, sometimes the internet…puzzles me.”

“Are you having trouble with the BlackHatInc. Facebook page?” Flug asked.

Black Hat blinked. “We have a facebook page? Since when?”

Flug averted eye contact. “Er, I’m not sure for how long, but, uh, Demencia runs it,” He didn’t dare describe the content on it; it was mostly composed of photos of Black Hat’s butt and Demencia’s selfies.

“Well then, I’ll have to ask her about it later. But that’s a question for another day. For now, I have a question for you, Flug.” 

“Y--yes, sir?”

Black Hat turned his laptop so the screen faced Flug. “Can you explain to me what this is?”

With the click of a button, a video played of a black and white kitten mewing feebly and rubbing its head against the legs of a chair. In the background came various coos and awes as the kitten continued to nuzzle anything in sight, until it collapsed in a pile of fuzz. The video ended, and an advertisement appeared in the corner.

“...Well?” asked Black Hat.

“It--it appears to be, uh, a cat video, sir,”  _ and a rather cute one at that _ , Flug thought.

“Yes, I can see that. But what about this?” Black Hat pointed at the views, claw threatening to scratch the screen. “How can such a short, simple video have over a  _ trillion _ views?” Black Hat tapped his claws in frustration. “And over ten  _ thousand _ likes?!”

“W--well, um, lots of people like cats, and, um, baby animals. It’s simple, but really cute?”

“Hmm,” Black Hat hummed. “So humans will naturally focus on anything they find cute and--” He cringed, “adorable?”

“Yes,”

Black Hat laced his hands together and rested his chin atop them. “I see…”

“Um...may I ask why you’re so interested in this, sir?”

“I’m researching internet videos before we make and post our advertisements on the internet. I hear many villains do their shopping online and spend more time on their personal computers than their televisions these days…”

“Oh, that’s...actually a good idea, sir,”

Black Hat grinned. “So glad even an idiot can appreciate my ingenious idea.” He turned the laptop back to him. “I am curious though; why do cats do that...head rubbing thing?”

“To mark their territory, sir,” 

Black Hat’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yes, they secrete special pheromones fro--” 

Before Flug could finish, Black Hat stood from his seat, then walked over to Flug. He wore a peculiar expression on his face. A second later Black Hat cupped Flug’s face and bag in his hands and nuzzled his cheeks against Flug’s head. 

Flug froze from shock. The brown paper crinkled against Black Hat’s face, but even more astonishing was the low rumble from deep within Black Hat’s chest that resonated throughout his body. 

“Sir…?” whispered Flug.

Black Hat paused, and the rumbling ceased. He pulled away with a smirk on his face. “There! Now we know you’re my property!” He cackled, then turned away.

“Sir, just now, were you...purring?”

Black Hat’s shoulders tensed. He spun around and yelled, “I do NOT purr and I definitely do NOT have kitty ears!!”

“I, uh, never said anything about your ears, sir,”

Black Hat’s eyes widened. Flug could swear he saw an unnaturally blue hue coloring Black Hat’s cheeks. However, he didn’t have time to question it before Black Hat shoved Flug out of his office with orders to get back to work.

With that, Flug paid it no more thought for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

Cambot whirred to life, the red recording light flickering as it gave Black Hat and Flug a thumbs up. With an evil grin, Black Hat cackled, “Why, hello there, evil villians! Black Hat here at your service...for a price!” He winked. “Today, Black Hat Inc. is adding a brand new, ingenious invention! No villain should be without it in it’s weaponry!” 

He flickered his claws before picking up a long, rod-like instrument with a fan embellished on the top. A spotlight suddenly shone down on it, reflecting off the polished metal. Black Hat turned it in his hand, letting the light dance off it at every angle.

“Introducing...The Hurricane Rod!” announced Black Hat. “This device will create a massive galestorm that can blow away even the most troublesome of heroes!” He glared off screen. “Dr. Flug!”

“Yes, sir!” came Flug’s voice, followed by a click. 

The screws in the walls popped out, and with a hiss of steam, the walls parted and unfurled until the room was nothing but an unfolded slab of metal. Cambot panned up to the cloudy grey sky, and then back to Black Hat’s despicable expression.

“Mwahahaha,” he chuckled and pressed an inconspicuous button on the rod. The fan hummed to life, growing bigger and faster with each second. Leaves fluttered around in the wind as it picked up speed.

“Ahahahah--AHAHAHAHA!!” laughed Black Hat over the roar of the wind. Meanwhile, off screen, Flug clutched at his bag as it threatened to fly off his face. His lab coat fluttered wildly behind him as the wind rushed past him. 

“ACK!!!”

Flug almost let go of his bag at Black Hat’s cry. The Hurricane Rod hovered in the air, keeping the tornado running, but that’s not what worried Flug. Sitting next to it was Black Hat, hands clutching at his head, without a hat.

A split second later, a black bowler hat batted Flug in the face before soaring towards the sky.

“Cut! CUT!!” yelled Black Hat. With one hand, he reached for the button on the rod, and turned it off. As quickly as turning a light switch, the wind stopped, and everything went still.

“S--sir?” said Flug.

“What?!” he snarled, still covering his head with his arms. “Don’t just stand there! Go get my hats!!”

Cambot whirred animatedly--its way of attracting attention--and in one of its metallic claws was Black Hat’s top hat.

Black Hat reached for it with both hands, but the robot snatched it out of Black Hat’s grasp playfully.

Flug gasped.

He only got a glance, but he could have sworn he saw two, triangular shapes protruding from Black Hat’s head.

“Cambot, you worthless lump of scrap metal,” Black Hat barked and recovered his head. “If you don’t give me back my hat, then you’ll be heading to the nearest metal shreader faster than you can say ‘villainous’!  _ And you better not be recording this!!” _

Cambot beeped, and nodded.

“Why you little--!”

“Sir--”

“What?!” roared Black Hat.

Flug cowered, but offered the black bowler hat with shaking hands.

“Hmph,” Black Hat snatched it and shoved it on his head. “Flug, fix this mess. We’ll redo this shoot later. I want this place spotless in an  _ hour, _ understand?”

“Y--yes, sir,”

* * *

 

When an hour passed and Black Hat did not appear, Flug thanked his lucky stars and continued cleaning. When two more hours passed and he finished, Flug grew worried. He swallowed his fears, took a deep breath for courage, and made his way to Black Hat’s office. To his surprise, the tall doors were cracked open. He crept closer, and dared to peek inside. However, all he could see was a fraction of Black Hat’s dark oak desk and the windows.

“Flug,” came a low voice from behind.

Flug jumped, and spun until his back pressed against the doors. “S--s--sir! I--I’m sorry, I--” He paused. “Sir, why are you wearing my aviator hat?”

Black Hat frowned as he fiddled with the brown felt of the straps. “It was the first thing in this house I could find that would cover my head without flying off.” He snarled, “I don't want to hear any complaints, or names!”

“Names?”

Black Hat worried his lower lip with his sharp teeth, it was a miracle they didn’t bleed. “You...you didn’t see...it?”

“Sir, I’m not sure what you’re hiding, but whatever it is...it’s okay.” Flug said, “I mean, you respect my privacy with my bag. I can do the same.” Under the bag, he weakly smiled. “You can borrow my hat for the shoot.”

Black Hat narrowed his eyes. “...are you sure?”

“Of course, sir! If--if it wouldn’t be too much trouble, though,” He stuffed his hands into his lab pockets. “Could you return it to my room when you’re done?” 

“...very well. Speaking of which, is the room finally clean?”

“Oh! Yes, sir!”

“Then what are we standing around here for? Go get that blasted Cambot and The Hurricane Rod!!”

After the second, successful shoot, instead of Black Hat ordering Flug to clean up the mess the tornado created yet again, he demanded Flug to drop whatever he was doing and meet him in his office. 

And when Flug finally sat down in front of Black Hat’s desk, he was more surprised.

“Flug,” said Black Hat with downcast eyes, now wearing a top hat. “There is something...I wish to discuss with you. Or rather, disclose.”

“Y..yes, sir?”

Black Hat laced his hands together while his thumbs twiddled. His gaze never left his shoes, and his teeth threatened to tear his lower lip. After an awkward five minutes of silence, Black Hat snarled to himself and raised his hat.

Flug stared, transfixed at the top of Black Hat’s head. Atop his head were the two triangular shapes he witnessed earlier, but upon close examination, they were furry ears, like a cat’s. A smooth, curled horn protruded next to his left ear, but to his right was a measly stump, as if the horn was violently chopped off.

“...well?” Black Hat drew out the word.

“Sir, are...are you...the devil?”

Black Hat’s jaw slackened before he burst out laughing. “I’m flattered, but unfortunately you are incorrect.”

“I--I knew you weren’t human, but I never expected you had horns, sir.” Flug paused. “Or cat ears.”

Black Hat’s ears folded back. “Yes, this is precisely why I called you here.” He jabbed a finger at Flug. “You are  _ forbidden _ from calling me any names, including the following; unicorn, demon cat, Mr. Unihorn, etc. If you even  _ think _ of calling me by anything other than my name--or ‘sir’--then you  _ will _ regret it.” He grit his teeth. “Are we clear?”

Flug cowered, “O--of course, sir! I wouldn’t dream it!”

Black Hat narrowed his eyes, then his ears relaxed. “Good,” he said. “You are excused. Now go clean up the mess that blasted rod made!”

Flug sighed, “Yes, sir.”

* * *

 

Holding his breath, Flug tilted the beaker ever so slightly until a single drop of green, deadly poison fell into the flask. When it fell, a puff of fuchsia smoke erupted, blinding Flug. He coughed while setting the beaker down. 

_ “Maybe I should start wearing gas masks,” _ Flug thought. He reached for a window to air the lab out when he heard the lab door slam open. He spun around and saw an agitated Black Hat standing in the doorway.

“S--s--sir!” stuttered Flug.

“Drop whatever you’re doing!” Black Hat barked. “And grab your bonesaw!”

“B--bonesaw?!” Flug cried. “Sir, I don’t own that kind of saw. I’m not that kind of doctor!”

Black Hat slammed the door and locked it with a flash of dark magic. “Then get whatever saw you have and help me get rid of this!” He snatched off his top hat and bowler hat and revealed his horn covered in a pink, glittery ribbon in tight knots.

“How--?”

“Don’t. Ask. Just get this damned horn off me!”

“Can’t we just remove the ribbons?”

“I...tried. But these blasted knots are too tight!”

Flug studied the ribbons. “...I think I can help.” He pulled out his office chair towards Black Hat. “Would you mind sitting down so I can take a closer look, sir?”

Black Hat obeyed, crossing his legs and arms. Flug leaned over Black Hat and adjusted his goggles as he stared at Black Hat’s head. He gently probed and prodded at the ribbons.

“I think I can just untie these, sir.”

Black Hat’s ears flattened. “...Fine. Untie me.”

Flug removed his rubber gloves and stuffed them into his lab pocket, then gently tugged at one of the several knots. As Flug’s fingers deftly manipulated the ribbon, Black Hat remained still, not making eye contact, and keeping his arms and legs firmly crossed.

Eventually he saw the pink ribbon fluttering down to land atop his dress shoes.

“There,” said Flug. “That didn’t hurt, did it? I tried to be gentle…”

Black Hat huffed. “I was hoping you’d cut my horn off.”

“What? Why?”

Black Hat slumped his shoulders, raising a hand to rub over the stump on his head. “It’s...embarrassing. Everywhere I went, people called me the most ridiculous names. They’d say, ‘oh look, it’s Mr. Kitty Ears!’ or ‘look mommy, that man is a unicorn!’” He slammed his fist against his lap. Then his hands relaxed. “After that, I began to...hide it with not one, but two hats. And then people began simply calling me ‘Black Hat’,”

“Wait--your real name isn’t Black Hat?”

“No, but my real name is--how should I put it-- _ difficult _ to translate to human language.”

“To ‘human language’...?” Flug tilted his head.

“It’s not meant to fall upon human ears,”

“Fair enough,” Flug stuck his hands into his pockets. “May...May I ask you a question, sir?”

“Regarding my horns?”

“Yes, sir.”

Black Hat narrowed his eyes. “Very well, but I can’t guarantee I’ll answer it.”

“Instead of chopping your one horn off, why don’t you just regrow the other? You shapeshift all the time, after all!”

Black Hat sighed. “I’ve tried that. I refuse to divulge the details of what happened, but to put it simply...it is damaged beyond my repair. And I cannot shrink my other horn to match, either. Besides, two stubby excuses of horns is unbecoming of a villain such as myself!”

“So...does that mean you lost feeling in your horns?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, if I were to touch it…” Flug reached out and glided his fingertips atop the stump. “Can you feel that?”

“No,”

Flug retreated his hand when his pinkie brushed against a furry ear. Both ears perked up as Black Hat gasped. Flug’s fingers had a mind of their own, and dared to ever so gently rub the ear. The furr matched Black Hat’s skin, and was soft, smooth to the touch. It was cool, but a comforting coolness, like the other side of a pillow on a warm summer night. 

A low rumble emitted from Black Hat’s chest. Flug looked down to see Black Hat’s eyes half lidded. Hesitantly, Flug lowered his hands and buried them into his pockets. Black Hat gazed lazily for a long moment before he blinked.

“Flug,” He growled.

Flug backed away. “I--I’m sorry, sir, I shouldn’t have--!”

Black Hat stood from his seat, looming over Flug. “Get back to work.”

“Yes, sir!”

With that Black Hat marched out of the lab and to his room. After he locked the Demencia proof lock on the door, Black Hat walked to his vanity. It was made of fine, dark wood, polished black with ornate swirls and designs around the mirror. Black Hat stared at his reflection intently. He flicked his ears as if daring his reflection to do otherwise. Slowly and unsurely, he ran his claws against his furry ears. After a moment, he appeared disappointed, and left the vanity.

* * *

 

Black Hat’s claws tore through one of the many papers on his desk. He shook them off his claws before pinching his nose. Piles of papers covered his desk, from patents to commissions to fan letters--he wanted nothing more than to shred each and every one between his teeth and call it a day. Or set fire to them and watch the flames smolder until nothing but ashes remained. Or even shove them into Flug’s face and order him to do them.

“S--sir?”

_ Speak of the scientist. _

Flug poked his head through the doors and said, “I have the finalized blueprints for the Electrifying Bombs done, sir.”

It took all of Black Hat’s self restraint to not tear apart the scientist limb by limb at the idea of another paper. “Just leave it on my desk.”

Flug nervously made his way across the room. He placed a roll of blueprint paper on the desk as if it were a bomb. Before he turned to leave, however, Flug looked at Black Hat’s expression.

“Are you alright, sir?”

“What does it look like to you?” grumbled Black Hat.

“You...you look a bit stressed, sir.”

“I am. But so what?” He snarled. “What are you going to do, make it magically disappear with science?”

Flug twiddled his fingers as he said, “Uh--I--I could--um--nevermind!” He turned away.

Black Hat raised a brow. “Nevermind what?”

Flug stopped dead in his tracks, his back facing Black Hat. “I--I was thinking...since I think it’s shown signs of making you feel better in the past...I could...could…” His shoulders tensed. “I could pet you?”

…

_ “Pet  _ me?” said Black Hat.

“I--I mean, maybe pet your...y’know.”

“No, I don’t know.”

“You’re...ears, sir?” Flug turned slightly towards his boss. “Remember when I got that ribbon off your horn, and I--I accidentally touched your ear?”

“...”

“You--er--seemed to like it…? You almost...purred, I think?”

“...do you really think some ear scratches would relieve my stress?”

“I don’t know,” Flug shrugged. “But--but we could try? It helps with 505.”

Black Hat scoffed. “Please do not ever compare me to that oversized carebear ever again.” His face softened. “...But I suppose it is worth a try.”

Flug swallowed as he made his way around the gothic desk as Black Hat removed his hats. Those two fluffy ears pointed in Flug’s direction in interest--curiosity, if Flug was feeling brave. Flug removed his gloves, set them on the desk, and brushed his fingertips against the ears.

Black Hat held back a sigh as those warm, tender fingers massaged his ears. They filled his ears with soft scratching sounds that made the rest of the world sound distant. As his eyelids grew heavier, he subtly arched into Flug’s hands. 

Flug alternated from scratching the ears to stroking the top of Black Hat’s head. When he placed his thumb against the underside of an ear and scratched the topside with the rest of his fingers, a loud, unmistakable purr came from Black Hat’s throat. He looked so calm, so docile...so peaceful. 

“So soft…” Flug whispered.

This utterance seemed to urge Black Hat to paw at Flug’s shoulders and tug him forward. Flug tensed instinctively, but relaxed when he felt Black Hat nuzzle the side of his bag. 

“Mine…” croaked Black Hat. 

_ “Oh,” _ Flug thought,  _ “he’s ‘marking’ his territory again.” _ However, Flug didn’t fight the content sigh that slipped past his lips at the contact. He could just imagine himself melting into Black Hat’s lap, scratching his ears with one hand and embracing him with the other. Meanwhile Black Hat would continue nuzzling his bag, meandering to his neck and chest, purring all the while, sending pleasant vibrations through both of them. He would tug Flug closer with two hands on his waist with uncharacteristic gentleness. Flug would shut his eyes as Black Hat raised his head from Flug’s chest and--

And his horn would tear through the paper bag.

“Aah!” Flug cried. He leaned away and felt the tear with his fingers. The cut was small, just an inch long tear at the corner. His bags had seen worse. 

He blinked, and woke up to reality.

Flug sat on Black Hat’s lap, one arm around Black Hat and the other atop his ears, while Black Hat held Flug by the back of his lab coat, staring with a similar expression.

“Ack!” Both yelped as they let go of each other, sending Flug falling on the floor. Before Black Hat could speak, Flug scrambled to his feet and sprinted out the door, not even bothering to shut it.

Black Hat froze. Absently he rubbed his cheek while his jaw went slack. He barely noticed how warm his cheeks felt.

* * *

 

Flug locked himself in his lab for the rest of the day, fidgeting with machines until well after sundown. However, by this point his hands trembled and his brain felt empty, running on fumes. He barely heard the lab door opening or the footsteps approaching. He did jump when a plate fell in front of his face.

“You didn’t show for dinner,” came Black Hat’s voice. “Eat.”

“O--oh, thank you, sir.” Flug croaked. He saw a slice of cold pepperoni pizza sitting on his plate. “Was it Dem’s turn to make dinner?”

“Yes,” Black Hat cringed. “But it’s edible.”

Flug raised his bag just enough to slip a bite into his mouth. While he chewed, he stole a glance over his shoulder. Suddenly, he choked on his food.

“S--sir?”

“What?”

“Y--you’re not wearing your hats, s--sir!”

Black Hat’s ears flattened. “How observative of you,”

“W--why?”

Black Hat adjusted his lapels, keeping his lips tight. Flug remained silent and continued to eat his dinner. When nothing but crumbs remained, Black Hat cleared his throat.

“...About earlier…”

“Yes…?” Flug tugged at the collar of his shirt.

“It...that ‘thing’ you did...the scratching and...touching…” He cleared his throat. “It was...I...I found it…”

Beneath Flug’s bag, he wore an incredulous expression; it was so strange to see the most powerful being on earth at a loss of words.

“...It was nice,” 

“You...liked it?”

“I...I’ve never been touched like that before,” Black Hat scratched his ear.

“When, er,  _ have _ you been touched?”

“Only when people are trying to kill me,”

“Oh…” Flug looked at his feet. He’d seen dozens of heroes try to eradicate the demon.

Black Hat coughed. “But that...what you did, it was nice. And I wish to experience it again.”

Flug nearly fell out of his chair. “W--what? Really?”

“That’s an order!” Black Hat yelled, though it lacked his usual edge.

“U--Uh--Okay, sir…” His cheeks grew warm, but he swallowed the tension in his throat before saying, “Should we--um--sit down for this?”

“Yes, as we were earlier,” Black Hat pulled Flug out of his chair, then sat down in it. He laced his fingers together to appear confident, to distract from his racing demon heart. “...well, Flug?”

“W--wait...you mean...you want to left off  _ exactly _ like earlier? When--when I--I--I--”

“Yes, Flug. You were petting my ears, sitting in my lap, and--”

“I have a better idea!” Flug cried frantically. “F--follow me, sir!”

* * *

 

When his boss sat on his bed, Flug thought Black Hat would leave then and there. 

Flug’s bed was made of simple cotton, but freshly washed thanks to 505’s hard work. Patterns of red airplanes against a bright blue sky decorated the covers, and a well loved teddy bear in an aviator’s costume sat by the pillow. If it weren’t for the size, it could be mistaken as a child’s bed. But on the rare occasion Flug actually slept in his bed, he found himself smiling.

Now, he wished he could burn it and the teddy bear, and burn the memory from Black Hat’s brain.

Yet, Flug remembered, this was  _ his _ idea. Sitting side by side was much safer than sitting atop each other. They couldn’t risk being seen on one of the couches in the manor, so the privacy of Flug’s airplane bedroom would have to do.

All other thoughts flew out the window when he saw how tight Black Hat’s shoulders were, and how anxiously his ears flickered. He gripped at his fingers tightly, claws almost piercing his dark flesh. 

“Sir?” croaked Flug.

“Why did you bring us to your bedroom?” Black Hat raised his head.

“Oh, well, I thought we’d be much more comfortable just sitting side by side instead of--” He coughed, “sitting on each other.”

Black Hat’s face grew darker. “You’re not trying to initiate...sex between us, are you?”

“What?!” Flug fell back onto his bed, then scrambled back up. “W--what gave you that idea?” He paused. “N--no offense, sir!”

“Well, you humans commonly to mate in their bedrooms, do they not?”

“Yeah...”

“As I thought. And I take it you are not?”

“No, sir.” 

Black Hat sighed. “Good,” He turned in his seat to face Flug. “Now then...shall we resume…?”

“Of course, sir,” Flug said, and reached up to those soft, velvet ears. All the tension melted off of Black Hat, as well as Flug. Black Hat leaned closer, purring softly. Biting his lip, Flug restrained himself from getting too close. Black Hat appeared to be losing himself, but suddenly his eyes opened, and he straightened up.

“Flug...why does this feel so...nice?”

“Um…” Flug let his hands fall into his lap. “Well, for people, physical touch can release hormones that make us feel good, and can even increase trust. In fact, when we’re infants, we need physical touch to grow and develop into a healthy adult. Other animals do it, too. O--of course, I have no idea if it applies to a demon like yourself, sir.”

“Hardly,” Black Hat growled. “But...I suppose it’s possible humans have rubbed off on me. I’ve adapted to them for centuries, after all.”

“Sir...if you don’t feel comf--” Flug was cut off by Black Hat flinging his arms around Flug’s body, yanking him close, and digging his claws into Flug’s back. The pinpricks of pain would scare Flug off it if weren’t for the way Black Hat buried his face into the crook of Flug’s neck, breath tickling the skin.

“To be honest, I was hoping you had simply poisoned me and I was going out of my mind…” whispered Black Hat.

“Sir, I’d never do that to you,” Flug said as he slowly wrapped his arms around Black Hat. His purr deepened.

“Hmph. I would have been proud of you if you did,” 

“Mmhm?”

“Mmhm,”

They remained bundled up together for an unknown period of time. Eventually, however, Flug shifted his head.

“Sir...have you ever heard of ‘touch starvation’?”

“Is it some pathetic human illness?”

“Sort of…” Flug scratched Black Hat’s ears in thought. “It’s when people don’t get touched enough, so when they finally do experience it by someone they trust...it’s nice.”

“‘Nice’?”

“Very, very nice,”

“Are you implying,” Black Hat arched into Flug’s fingers, “that I’m touch starved?”

“Possibly, sir,”

“Then I order you to satiate me,”

“Huh?” Flug backed away, confused, but a second later, Black Hat collapsed atop him, nuzzling into his neck, purring louder. Eyes fluttering close, Flug relaxed into Black Hat’s touch, not a wise move, but he couldn’t stop himself.

For the rest of the night, the nuzzling and touching went on and on. It never went any further, but the pleasure and touch was orgasmic all on it’s own. It made Flug sleepy, and somewhere along the line, he drifted into sleep.

* * *

 

After waking up, alone in his bed, Flug dragged a hand down his sleepy face, wondering if it was all a dream. He hadn’t slept in ages, and what a nice dream it was…

“Flug,” hissed a familiar voice.

Flug was off the bed like a rocket, frantically straightening his wrinkled clothes before daring to make eye contact with Black Hat. “Y--yes, sir?” He blinked the remains of sleep out of his eyes and saw Black Hat-- _ the _ Black Hat--blushing a deep blue.

“A--about last night,” 

For the love of satan, did he just  _ stutter? _

“Are you alright, sir?” asked Flug.

Black Hat inhaled deeply through his nose. “Fine. Rather well, actually. And I believe it’s thanks to...the events that transpired last night.”

Oh. Flug’s cheeks burned, making his paper bag feel like an oven. The heat must have emboldened him, for then he said, “I--it  _ was _ nice, sir…”

“Shut it, Flug. This isn’t about you.” He coughed. “I wish to...repeat these events in the future.”

“R--really?”

“Yes. For purely evil purposes, I can assure you. They reduce my stress, and improve my mood, which will increase the productivity of my company!” The speech brought back the charismatic, despicable persona back, and Black Hat grinned, green drool and evil dripping from his fangs. “That’s an order, understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now get back to work!” He pointed towards the lab.

With a squeak, Flug scurried away, doing everything he could to fight the smile on his face, despite his bag hiding it.

“Flug? One more thing,” came Black Hat’s voice, but down an octave. “If these...events result in even the slightest drop in quality in your inventions, then you can kiss your soul goodbye. Are we clear?”

“C--crystal clear, sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> A silly headcanon I had and got out of hand in fanfic form.   
> I am so here for purring bh tho :)


End file.
